


Tied

by nolifetrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baby Boy Dan, Blowjobs, Daddy Phil, London, M/M, Male on Male, Oneshot, Smut, Taxi makeouts, tied, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolifetrash/pseuds/nolifetrash
Summary: Dan gets horny in public, so Phil decides to do a little punishment...





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm so sorry I didn't post last weekend, it's been pretty hectic here and I didn't have time to write. I've also been feeling kind of uninspired recently, so I may not be posting that much... anyway I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Read on, fellow rats!

The Thames was beautiful at night. Londons' lights reflected off the ripples of the water, trees lined with fairy lights twinkled with the wind rushing through their leaves. People busily going on with their lives, out on their evening jogs, riding bikes, swiftly moving home to be with their families. Dan and Phil didn’t have a care in the world for these people right now. All they cared about were each other. Both boys staring into each others eyes as they waked along the Thames, Dan knew Phils eyes like the back of his hand, the greens, the blues, the bursts of happiness and light. It was like his soul was held within his eyes. And Dans eyes, Phil could get lost in those brown eyes, the way they turned gold when the looked toward the sun, the way Dans pupils grew larger when the younger looked at the elder. They were in love, everyone could see it, it had been this way since 2009.

Soon, Dan and Phil sat on one of the benches beside the water. It was a clear summers night, so they were able to watch the sunset. Being London, one of the biggest cities on earth, the sunset was fairly bland compared to the country, but the boys didn’t care. They were too lost within each other. Dan sat nestled under Phils arm, his ear against Phils chest, listening to the steady heartbeat within. Phil had his face nestled in Dans hair, breathing warm hair into his boyfriends scalp. Dan could feel every breath Phil made, sending tingles down his spine. The last time he felt this good was last night, being fucked by Phil, orgasming all over himself… oh no. Dan felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, and somewhere else. He shifted uncomfortably as his pants became tighter, and Phil noticed his movement.

“Dan, are you getting cold? Do you want to walk back home?” Phil mumbled into Dans hair, which wasn’t helping his little problem.

“Uh, Phil, I can’t walk home… I uh, need you” Dan tried to hide his obvious boner from the other passerbys, there were children here for gods sake! Phil obviously got what Dan was talking about, whipping his head up and looking Dan straight in the eyes. Suddenly, the elders eyes went from soft and understanding to mischievous and dominant. 

“Yes, baby, let’s take you home, shall we” Phil stood, facing Dan, and held out his hands. Dan took them and got up, pressing against Phil so nobody could see the clear outline of his dick through his Jeans. Phil turned around, still holding Dans hand, and walked opposite the Thames to the nearest road. Dan stayed pressed to Phil, rubbing his front to Phils backside making Phil curse under his breath. Dan liked Phils response, so, after looking both ways to make sure nobody was looking, Dan reached down and squeezed his boyfriends bum.

“Dan! Oh, you’re going to regret that, you naughty baby.” Dan grinned, hiding his smile in Phils shoulder. Phil suddenly stopped, hailed a taxi and told the driver the address to their apartment. Phil opened the back door and slid in, holding his hand out again for Dan so he could discreetly slide into the cab without showing anything to the driver. The taxi started and the driver pulled out. As soon as the car got onto the main road, Dan grabbed Phils face and pressed his lips to his boyfriends in a hot kiss. Phil didn’t even hesitate as he opened his mouth to let Dan in, swirling their tongues together in a heated kiss. Dan lifted his arm and slung it around Phil neck as he adjusted himself so he was slightly grinding onto Phils leg. The taxi driver must’ve looked back by now, but he didn’t appear to care, he just stayed quiet as the two boys attacked each other with their faces. 

They stayed like this for a while, tongues dancing around each other in a fast paced tango. Eventually the taxi slowed to a stop and the two boys pulled away from each other, Phil handing the driver three notes and telling him to keep the change whilst Dan hurriedly opened the door to the footpath and practically fell out of the taxi. As Phil folded himself out of the car, Dan grabbed his boyfriends hand and moved it towards his crotch, Phils' knuckles brushed against the outline of Dans hard on, making Phil shiver and become impatient. Phil fumbled with the keys, his hands slipping as he turned the doorknob, knees shaking as he grabbed Dans waits, slammed the door and met his lips with his boyfriends. 

“mmmhhh, lets take this to the room, shall we daddy?” As soon as Dan said the d word, Phil stopped his lips where they were, and moved his head to suck a beautiful hickey on Dan. Dan knew exactly what Phil's plans were… there wasn’t any trying to change the elder now. 

Phil backed Dan against a nearby wall, kissing and sucking around Dans neck, moaning into Dan as he started to grind against him. The younger threw his head, back, gasping into the air, leaving a perfect spot for Phil to suck, right on Dan’s adams apple. Phil grabbed Dans left thigh, pulling it up to his hip. Soon Dan got the idea and hooked both of his legs around Phil’s waist, lips still locked and moans still escaping. Phil sagged a bit at the sudden weight gain, but stumbled up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. Phil kicked the door closed behind him and lay Dan down on the bed. 

Phil leant down to Dan’s ear, both his hand on either side of his boyfriends head, and whispered;

“You were naughty back at the river, Baby Boy. Should I punish you? Teach you a lesson?” 

Dan moaned, his hips bucking up into Phil’s thigh, his crotch still painfully hard and untouched.

“Use your words, Baby Boy. What do you want me to do to you?”

“Daddy… please… punish me- mmmmmhhh…” Dan was barley able to stutter the words out, eyes clenching tight and fists balling the sheets up. Phil looked straight at Dans mouth, leant down, pecked the youngers' lips before pushing himself up from leaning over Dan.

The two boys had numerous sex toys in their bedside drawers. Dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, anal beads, ropes, cock rings, you name it, the two probably had it. Phil searched around the drawer, feeling Dans eyes glaring directly at his butt. He gave it a little wiggle and heard Dan take a sharp breath in before the sound of his boyfriends head hitting the duvet thudded softly. Phil pulled out what he needed and turned around, taking in Dan’s current position on the bed and figuring out just how he wanted to take his little Baby Boy. 

“Kneel on the bed, Baby. Thats it, I want you to hold out your hands and put your wrists together. Good boy.” Phil slowly walked his way over to Dan, his voice turning husky with every command he made. 

“Stay still Baby, I need you to stay strong for what I’m about to do.” Phil reached the end of the bed, facing Dan directly. Dan whimpered at the lust filled look Phil gave him, the slight smirk on his Daddys lips, and the three lengths of red silk in his hand. Dan reached his arms out so Phil would get this over and they could start on the real action.

“So impatient aren’t you? It’s okay Baby, we have all night.” Phil wrapped the one length of silk around Dan’s wrists tight enough so the younger couldn’t slip them off. Phil looked into Dans eyes as he pushed the younger back, moving so he was straddling his boyfriend, and lowered himself down. The elder started to grind side to side on Dans dick, slicing moans of pleasure from the younger, his back arching and his arms flailing wildly, trying to get out of their confines.

“Hmmm… not today Baby Boy.” Phil chuckled as he grabbed Dan’s wrists and pinned them on the duvet above his head. Dan sighed but kept grinding lightly up into Phil’s crotch, begging for more, for Phil do unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans off. For Phil to reach into his boxers and stroke Dan. Dan almost came in his pants at the thought go it, but the younger could tell that Phil didn’t plan on giving Dan what he wanted just yet… he was going to make his Baby beg for it. 

“Phiiilllll, pleaseeee.” Phil knew what he was doing to the younger, playing with Dan's patience was Phil’s favourite game. Phil stood and stepped away from Dan, the bed moving and dipping as he did so. Phil grabbed Dan’s legs and moved them so they were at both feet at the end of the bed. He tied the silken strips onto his boyfriends ankles and then onto the bedposts. Dan was tied. His wrists bound together and his legs stuck to the bedposts. He couldn’t move, he was completely vulnerable to whatever Phil wanted to do to him. He groaned at the thought, looking through his eyelashes up to Phil, who was staring right back at him, slowly starting to play with the material of Dan’s jeans.

“Do you want me to take your pants off, Danny? Let me see your cock, you know I’m going to do naughty things to you, and you can’t stop me now, Baby Boy. I’m going to make you scream, decorate your body with beautiful hickeys.” Phil’s husky voice would’ve been a turn on to the straightest straight man on the planet, but Dan would never let anyone else hear it, for Phil only used it when he was about to fuck Dan like he had never been fucked before, every time. Dan gasped at the tone, his breathing starting to grow heavier as Phil reached up to Dans belt, unbuckling it and pulling the leather out of the loops. Phil leant down further to Dan’s crotch, moving his legs back onto the bed so he straddled Dans shins, and jolted the waistband of Dans jeans and boxers down. Dan moaned at the cool air suddenly unleashed upon his erection, grinding up slightly and uncontrollably as Phil slowly pulled the material down even further, past dans knees, meeting the bundle of material at his own crotch.

Phil moved his hands so they rested upon Dans thighs, slowly creeping his fingers up each side until they were opposite sides of Dans throbbing erection, Dan still lightly thrusting up into the air, Phil putting pressure down upon Dan so he would stop, wait. Phil slowly shifted his fingers in towards Dan, eventually reaching the base of his boyfriends dick and started pumping up and down. Dans precome spread across his shaft easily, but Phil wanted to give Dan more, so he leant his head down and swallowed Dans head. Slowly and painstakingly, Phil stared to bob up and down, Dan becoming a moaning mess, sighing Phils name over and over again, arching his back high off the mattress. Phil looked up to Dan, laughing slightly, the vibrations making Dans nerves stand on end. Dear god, what was Phil going to do next. 

“Phil, please, I want… ohhh… you insid- ahhh… me.” Dan was pulling on his restraints, trying desperately to break them so he could grab Phil and encourage his boyfriend to get on with it. Suddenly, Phil lifted his head off Dans dick, getting properly on all fours and creeping up until his eyes where level with Dans. He knelt back up on his heels, quickly unbuckling his belt and pulling his black skinny jeans off and throwing them to wherever. He ripped his shirt off and crashed back down onto Dan, lips meeting lips in a passionate kiss, hands exploring his boyfriends body, down Dans neck, his sides, squeezing Dans hips slightly, those beautiful hips. 

“You want me in you Baby? When did you stretch?” Phil said, pulling his lips back off Dan.

“Before we left for our w-walk, in the shower.” 

“Hmmm, you planned this didn’t you… cheeky Baby.” Phil laughed moving his head back down to Dans neck, sucking three hickeys, red quickly blooming to purple. He made his way down to Dans erection, kissing his boyfriends nipples, his cute little tummy, his belly button, his V line, and finally, the head of Dans dick. Phil inserted one finger into Dan, but after being satisfied that the boy who was writhing and groaning under him was, infact, stretched enough, Phil sat up reached over to the cherry lube by the bedside, lathered himself up, and aligned his dick at Dans entrance. Phil waited a second, seeing how Dan reacted, and it was exactly what Phil had expected.

“PHIL for fucks sake don’t fucking do this to me just fuck me!” 

“Watch out Baby, don’t make me gag you.” And at that, Phil pushed into Dan, being completely engulfed in his boyfriends heat. Dan practically screamed, begging for Phil to thrust, to move, to do goddamn anything. So, Phil started to steadily move in an out of Dan, speeding up as the moment became more intense, the slapping of wet skin on wet skin, Dans screaming as his boyfriend fucked him with his huge cock, Phil panting and digging his nails into Dans thighs. Soon, Phil fell down to Dans chest, sucking sloppy hickeys onto the youngers' collarbones, thrusting in and out, so close to coming. Their grunts and pants were filling the room, a musical masterpiece. Soon, Dan felt the familiar fire start in his stomach, the twitching of his cock, which he was now thrusting against Phils stomach, his screams becoming impossibly loud. Phil could tell Dan was close, so he lightly dragged his finger up Dans shaft, circling his nail slightly around Dans head.

“DADDYYY”

“Cum Baby, I’m watching.” Dan was completely unaware of the fact that Phil had moved his head up to look straight into his boyfriends eyes as Dan came undone, spurting his cum all over Phils stomach and the sheets, clenching around Phil. This caused the older male to see complete white as he too, came deep inside Dan, slowing his thrusts down as exhaustion overwhelmed him. 

Phil fell next to Dan, reaching to undo each of the ties on Dans ankles and wrists. Dan looked down at Phil, who was now laying on his stomach, looking straight back at him.

“Hey, Daddy, lets get ourselves cleaned up shall we? I say we have a shower, that will wake you up a bit won’t it?” Dan winked down at Phil, the elder sighing, knowing that once you got Dan started, it was extremely difficult to make him stop.


End file.
